Loney Days
by Edible Colors
Summary: [OcxOc] You dont expect much on Valientine's Day once you've been lonely all the years in the past. But you should always hope. shounen ai


_This was originally going to be a valentines day fic but I went braindead in the middle of it and I couldnt get it up in time. So, it's based around V-Day anyway._

_A picture of my characters are on my deviantart page ( my homepage on the profile)_

* * *

It was another Valentines Day wasted for him. A boy with long red and white hair and silver eyes was always by himself for this time of year. He was okay with any other holiday; thus, this day full of love was always lonely. 

Yes, of course he had his pokemon to share this day with, but it wasn't the same. Walking through the town, he saw a plentiful of couples, spending their time with each other.

Silver sighed as he looked at the ground, his Jolteon, Bolt, walking by his side. Even he knew that his master was sad. As the yellow pokemon walked, he rubbed up against Silver's leg. Silver looked at Bolt and gave him a smile.

"I'm okay, Bolt." He said looking back up to where he was walking. "I'll make it through this day, just like the last years when we spent it alone."

The two kept on walking until they reached upon a PokeCenter, inside were a few more couples. Silver sighed and took a seat to rest. Bolt hopped up on the couch beside his owner and rested his head on the boys lap, closing his eyes. Silver looked down at his friend and petted his head softly. It was still early in the afternoon and Silverwasn't going anywhere fast.

"You think we should go to Cinnabar to see how everyone's doing there?" Silver asked, Bolt just let out a little whine. Silver sighed and closed his eyes.

"Your right, it would just bring up memories of him. You miss Iceblade don't you buddy." Silver said. Bolt just nuzzled into Silver's lap, the Jolteon did miss his best friend.

Nearly an hour had past in the PokeCenter and Silver didn't make any move to get up to leave yet. The giggles of the couples around Silver turned into quiet murmurs of questions as an odd pair walked into the PokeCenter. Silver was curious of what everyone was talking about but he really didn't care, he just kept his eyes closed and his nose out of what everyone was talking about. The boy felt Bolt's head lift off his lap and him quickly jumping off the couch, at the same time as the pokemon jumped off a person took a seat beside Silver, wrapping their arm around his shoulder. Silver opened his eyes to look at the person beside him.

"Hey Sil, odd enough to run into each other on this day isn't it." It was a boy with light blue hair, yellow eyes. Silver couldn't help but grin and throw his arms around his boy and hug him tightly.

"Ohmigod! Destin! It's you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Silver cried. Destin chuckled at his friend and hugged him back.

"Haha, Silver it is nice to see you too. C'mon, let's go somewhere where there isn't much gossip." Destin said, and stood up, taking Silvers hand and helping him up. On the ground there was Bolt talking to an odd looking pokemon. It resembled a Ninetails, yet its fur was blue, only five tails, the two pokemon seemed to be happy to see each other as well.

"C'mon you two." Silver said as Destin hastily pulled him out of the PokeCenter, the two canine pokemon got up and followed their owners.

The two boys walked a healthy distance away from the town, still hand in hand. Destin decided to stop and rest under a tree, he sat down and Silver sat down close to him, still grinning happily. The pokemon instead were playing out in the sunlight.

"You still work with Team Rocket?" Silver asked, resting his head on Destin's shoulder. Destin couldn't help but chuckle as he gently massaged the palm of Silver's hand with his thumb.

"Of course I do. You know I love working with them." Destin said.

"I was just asking because you're not in uniform." Silver laughed softly.

"It's not smart to walk around in a team rocket uniform. And you should know that after all this time." Destin said and ruffled Silver's hair, messing up the boy's ponytail. Silver laughed and pulled away.

"Oh you're messing up my hair!" He complained and took out his ponytail.

"Don't put your hair up I wanna play with it." Destin said, grinning. Silver looked at him with an amused smile and turned his back to him, putting his hands in his lap. Destin ran his fingers through Silver's silky hair, gently getting the knots out. Silver purred like a Persian, feeling Destin's fingertips on his scalp and playing with his hair. The Rocket member sneakily wrapped his arms around Silver's waist and pulled him back against his chest, resting his chin of Silver's shoulder. The trainer giggled and leaned back against Destin.

"I've missed you." Silver murmured softly, smiling. Destin kissed his neck.

"I know you have. How can I not miss you as well?" Destin whispered against Silver's skin. Destin's soft breath tickling Silver, he giggled slightly.

"I love you still." Silver said looking at Destin, who only tightened his lose grip around Silver.

"You're trying to get me to leave Team Rocket so I can stay with you aren't you?" Destin chuckled. Silver could only grin.

"You know me to well." Silver said, amused. Destin gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"You know I'm not going to do that. Stop making me feel bad." Destin said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just playing. You'll come back one day." Silver said. Destin nodded and kissed him again.

Hours past quickly for the two, they sat there talking, Silver still held in Destin's arms. The night came and only the nightlife was heard around the couple. Destin pulled Silver and himself down so they were lying on the ground. The two happy pokemon were already asleep by the tree, curled around each other.

"You know I'm going to be gone when you wake up in the morning." Destin murmured in Silver's ear.

"You always are." Silver said sadly.

"I'm just making sure you know." Destin said before giving Silver a kiss and resting his head down on the soft earth.

And in the morning, Silver was left to be off in his lonely days once more.


End file.
